


I did

by Steph_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: Secret love in the army, horrible bombing attack, long coma .... but nothing can separate these two mates. Alpha Dean, Omega Cass and love with happy ending!





	1. Five years of darkness

Dean arrived to the hospital like every day. He left some chocolates for the nurses at the front because they were nice. He went all the way to the end of the corridor and said Hi to the doctors and few regular he crossed with. Stopped in front of door 907 and tried to collect himself. Five years and still each day was as difficult as the first one. He entered the room and was welcomed with the scent of Castiel, the Omega was lying on the bed, asleep... well he was in a coma but he looked like he was sleeping. Dean had cut his scruffy beard yesterday and he looks pretty.  
“Hello Cass” said Dean happy to be there “I got to tell you all about my day. You see, yesterday Sammy came to the house, he brought a nice tall and blonde omega, they are true mates!!!” Dean checked everything around, that Cass had enough blankets, that his feet were slightly elevated to avoid clogs, he checked his meds in the chart and that all the machines were on and working. Then he sat on the chair. “I felt very happy for him, Jessica is a lovely Omega and she loves Sam very much” Dean sighted “I felt happy for them but when they left ... I felt sad. They will mate and they will have pups and ...” Dean´s scent was now sour with pain and he realized Cass´s heartbeat was faster, he was feeling his distress “I am sorry Cass, I didn´t want to stink the room” He stood and sprayed a scent neutralizer and tried to rein his inner alpha “I just miss you”.  
“Well let´s see, what do we read yesterday?” Dean got Bag of Bones by Stephen King and searcher for the dog-eared page. “I see, we finished a very interesting chapter yesterday, I am thrilled to know what happens next ....” And Dean resumed reading to Castiel like every day for the last five years, come rain or shine, he stays there as many hours as possible waiting for Cass to wake up, to open his eyes, to say something. But for five years, nothing.  
The many doctors Dean had contacted with along these years had come and go, some gave him hope, some told him to move on ... but Cass was there, he could feel Dean´s presence, when Dean was excite or sad, Cass´s scent changed too, his heartbeat responded but nothing else ever happened. Dean talked to him but he didn´t really know if Cass, his Cass was really there, listening and understanding. Nonetheless, he continued to talk to him.  
When he finished reading he gave Cass his bath and combed his unruly bedhair, changed his pajamas and softly tucked him back in his now clean and welcoming bed. Nurses did their part most of the time, but Dean liked to do this for Cass. All he could do was to keep him comfortable. After a little break for lunch Dean went back to the hospital room and sat there a little more, sometimes he watched tv with Cass commenting on everything that was happening on that Doctor Sexy M.D that Cass liked so much. When time came to return home he softly whispered his goodbyes to Cass with promises that he will be back tomorrow. And Dean drags himself back home to his empty house, empty bed and empty life.   
“Your brother seemed a little sad” said Jessica to Sam  
“Well he is unmated, when he came back from the war, he was different. He had never recovered from the things he suffered over there. He doesn´t date, I have never seen him even remotely interested in anyone. I think that our announcement was bittersweet. Dean loves pups, he would have been a wonderful dad” Sam said  
“We need to find him someone” said Jess  
“Honey I don´t think this is a good idea” said Sam   
“Oh come on Sam, he needs a date for the weeding and maybe something else would spark, I think I know exactly the right Omega for him” Jess beamed with excitement and Sam thought Why not, he would really like to see his brother happy.  
“Dean” Sam called him right away with Jess´s idea  
“Hi Sam, is everything alright?” Dean asked, he was in Cass´s room   
“Would you be free for lunch tomorrow?” he asked  
“No Sam, you know I cannot do Lunch, my work at the vet´s hospital requires me to stay until mid-afternoon, sometimes later. Is everything alright?” Dean asked  
“How about coffee in the afternoon, with me and Jessica? Please” Sam begged  
“Alright, one quick coffee and then I come back to work” said Dean  
“Yes!” Sam hi fived Jessica. “We will text you the location later. Bye Dean”  
“Well that was weird, very weird” Dean told Cass “They might want to ask me to be the best man” said Dean. “I wish you could come with me Cass, you would look great on a tux! And talking about that, I need to either go shopping for one or rent it... what do you think? Renting a tux for your brother´s wedding isn´t it a little cheap?” Dean asked Cass  
“Well it depends on where you rent it” answered Meg who was Cass´s regular night nurse.  
“Hello Meg, how are you?” Dean asked  
“I am good, how is our angel doing? Hello Cass” she said checking on the machines. “Everything is good and about the tux, on Gardenia road there is a second hand shop and they get a loto f wedding stuff, my mate bought a nice tux there, only used once for almost no money, and it was perfect, very elegant” She smiled politely  
“Ok, I will check it out” said Dean  
“Shouldn´t you be going home?” she suggested  
“Only five minutes more, please... I am not done today” begged Dean. Those were the worse days, the days when he felt he couldn´t leave, that he was failing Cass for leaving him alone there ...  
“Only five Dean, you need to rest” she said really concerned. Dean smiled but only on the outside and looked back at Cass “You need to wake up Cass, you need to, please please Cass, I will see you awake in the morning alright?” Cass´s scent changed, he smelled like Happy Omega and Dean held his hand reassuringly. After 5 minutes, Cass was still in a coma and Dean left for the Day. As soon as he left the hospital he allowed himself to feel sad. He knew his scent was not disturbing Cass anymore, he allowed himself to suffer and cry, to get angry and outraged when he was outside that room. By the time he arrived home he was exhausted and empty. He ordered some food and went to bed.  
The following day, he went to the hospital as every morning, spend the morning telling Cass about the repairs that he was doing in their house, read a magazine and watch tv. He went out for lunch and returned to the hospital to tend to Cass´s needs, bath, shave, new pajamas... everything. Then it was time for him to meet his brother and Jessica at the Soho cafe down the street. Dean walked there and entered the hipster cafe that smelled like good coffee.   
“Hi” said Jess smiling happily. Dean sat down with them and ordered a cup of coffee.  
“How are you two love birds?” Dean asked  
“We want a small spring wedding, next month, just family and a couple of friends” said Jessica  
“Sounds great” said Dean sipping at his coffee  
“I would like you to be my best man Dean” Sam asked and Dean Beamed at him nodding enthusiastically  
“Hello guys!” said a skinny brunette Omega approaching the table “Sorry I am late but traffic was a nightmare”  
“Lisa, this is Dean, Sam´s older Alpha brother” Jess introduced him and Dean politely offered his hand.  
“Hi Dean!, wow you are way more handsome that Jess had told me!” Lisa beamed and suddenly Dean realized what was happening here.  
“I need to return to work” Said Dean standing abruptly  
“What?” asked Sam “you just got here?”  
“I agreed to meet you both for coffee not to be ambushed on a blind date Sam!” Dean was angry  
“What is wrong with that? You need someone in your life” Sam said and Dean sighted  
“Sam leave it alone...” Dean was tired  
“You need a mate, you need pups and you need to be happy” said Sam “you need to put yourself out there” Sam approached Dean  
“I can´t date anybody, I can´t put myself out there, not that I would want to” Dean said and after a moment he held the collar of his shirt and moved it to let his mating mark be visible. Sam gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. “I need to go”  
“I am sorry I didn’t know....” Sam said “What happened to her?” he asked  
“None of your business” said Dean leaving the cafe rushing back to the hospital. He tried to calm himself but he was extremely distressed. So much so that Meg stopped him before entering the room  
“If you go there like this, he will suffer. Calm down first, then put on some scent neutralizer for a minute and think about happy times, then enter” she said making him understand. He did as Meg had told him and after 30 minutes he entered the room and sat by his side.

Sam and Jess were confused and felt horrible for what had happened at the cafe. Sam was sure Dean had shown him a mating bite, he was mated, it was healed and old but Dean had never said anything about a mate... was his mate dead? He called Dean´s only fiend, Benny Láfite and finally Benny had agreed to tell him something.  
“Listen, this is not my place. I am risking my friendship with Dean for this, but I am worried about him too and Honestly I have no idea what to do. I only think that now that John is gone, he can stop hiding. He is in room 907 with his mate” Benny said “If possible let me out of this, I don´t want him to be mad at me, I am the only friend he has left” Benny had hanged the call.  
Sam and Jess went to the hospital, floor 9 “Long-term care” area. They looked at each other. A nurse approach them “Who are you looking for?” she asked softly  
“Dean Winchester” said Sam and she frowned “I am his brother”  
“Sammy, you are little Sammy? He has told us many stories about you!” she said “You brother is a sweetheart, we feel so sorry for him”  
“Do you work with my brother?” Sam asked  
“Work?” she asked confused   
“Is my brother in 907?” asked Sam  
“As always, usually by this time he is saying his goodbyes for the day, but he is having a bad day” she pointed toward the corridor “Last door on the right” They approached the room, the door was ajar and they peeked inside. 

Dean was sitting in a chair by a bed. He was holding a man´s hand and was speaking softly to him while leaning into his touch “I love you so much sweetheart, I would like to see those electric blue eyes again, your gummy smile and hear your horrible sense of humor... I miss you babe, I miss you every minute of every day. I had a bad moment with Sammy today, he tried to set me up with an omega” Cass´s scent turned sour immediately, Dean smiled feeling that his mate was still there with him “Don´t worry baby, no Omega can hold a candle to you, I told him I didn´t need anybody and I ended up showing him my mating bite. I think I will bring him over soon, so he can meet you. Would you be ok with that?” Dean asked and kissed him softly on the lips “Good night Cass, I will be back first thing tomorrow” Dean stood and got out of the room to find his brother and girlfriend there.  
“Dean...” Sam said “what is happening here?”  
“Ok, just come inside, I have someone you need to meet. You too Jess, you are family in the end” Said Dean “Sweeheart, my brother Sammy just arrived and they wanted to meet you alright?” Dean held Cass´s hand. “This is Lieutenant Commander Castiel Novak, my best friend and my mate”  
Sam and Jess looked at him, Sam remembered that name… in had been written at the back of a picture Dean had send him during the war.   
“I don´t understand ...” said Jess obviously confused.  
“How long?” asked Sam, his eyes showed understanding.  
“We have been together for 10 years, mated 5” Dean said and Sam frowned.  
“How long has he been like this?” Jess asked  
“5 years, he was injured in the embassy bombing, he was rushed to the hospital and when they allowed me to leave the scene and go see him, he was already in a coma. There were complications in the surgery, they were trying to extract a piece of shrapnel in his head and something went wrong. He never woke up from the surgery” Dean explained  
“Why didn´t you tell Sam? Why keep it a secret?” asked Jess  
“Because our father was extremely bigoted, mating a male Omega… unthinkable” said Sam   
“We mated the night before we were discharged, finally we could stop hiding and I was coming back home with my husband and I was going to confront dad and come out…” Dean said “Then the next morning we were called to discharge early and we were going to celebrate with a date but before that Cass wanted to visit his brother Gabriel, he worked at the embassy and he wanted to say hi before flying back home. The armed militia attacked the consulate, the bomb killed 102 people, injured severely another 100 or so… I was called to emergency evacuation of the other government offices, I wasn´t allowed to check on him for hours, I was recalled to help evacuate those in danger and when I finally arrived to the consulate…they told me” Dean felt tears rushing down his face and Cass`s scent was reacting to his sadness “It is alright Cass, I am sorry I was not there with you darling” he said sitting again and holding his hand lovingly.  
“His scent is changing? Can he hear us?” asked Jess  
“Yeah, nobody knows but he feels how I am and his scent changes… he is still in there fighting his way back to the surface, he is fighting back to get home, to me… I know it” Dean said “That is why I am here all the time, I want to be by his side when he wakes up…”  
“Dean… who is paying all this?” asked Sam now concerned  
“Cass´s brother, he comes often to see him, he brings his pups with him sometimes and Cass´s scent blooms with lilacs, he is happy” Dean Said.  
“Hello guys, it is bed time” said Meg entering the room “You must be the big little brother, Meg Masters, Castiel´s night nurse” she introduced herself  
“Meg…” Dean said and she saw he had been crying  
“Are you alright?” asked Meg “Do you need me to kick them out?” she asked  
“They were not bothering me, I just introduced them to Cass and that took me down memory lane. I guess I was not ready” Dean Said and Sam nodded in understanding. He had forced this on Dean. He felt horrible.  
“I am sorry for the café thing…” said Jess beating Sam to the punch.  
“Forgiven” said Dean “Meg, could I stay the night? I cannot go, I can´t …can´t leave him tonight…” Dean looked at Cass with tears in his eyes again and Meg understood that today was one of those days where she looks the other way.  
“Sure Dean, whatever you need” she said “I will walk you both outside” she said dragging Sam and Jess with her “Leave him be today, He is a strong son of a bitch but from time to time, he cannot hold it any longer, those days I let him stay with him, he holds him all night long and that usually gives him strength to keep fighting” she said  
“Is there any hope?” asked Sam  
“Hope is the only thing there is left” she said.

Dean took the shoes off and his jacket on the chair, he slid in the bed alongside Cass and held him in his arms. He smelled his mate´s calm scent and let his mind fly to those night spent together, rushed, hiding… they needed more, sex and love words were not enough… the night before returning to civil life, they couldn´t hold themselves anymore, they rented a hotel room and made love all night, that was the first time he had knotted his Omega, he had mated him and again they made love in the morning as a mated couple for the first time …. And last. Dean closed his eyes and tried to imagine how their life would had been if that bomb hadn´t been there… he had felt guilty sometimes when catching himself wishing the bomb had gone off later and killed others but not his husband… he willed himself to sleep.  
When Meg came around for the morning round he found Dean asleep on his back, Cass Was in his arms, his nose pasted to Dean´s mate gland. She smiled a little sad, She couldn´t understand how the destiny could be so dam cruel to keep these two mates apart like this. “Dean Buddy, wakey wakey” she said and Dean opened his eyes.  
“It is too early” he complained a little  
“I don´t feel ok” another male voice said and both Dean and Meg bolted to look at Cass who was now looking at them both with his blue eyes and a confused look.  
“Cas?” Dean said in wonder “Cass babe, do you…   
“Am I at the hospital?... there was a bomb….” Cass said his voice sounded dry “Can I get some water”  
“Ja! I can´t believe it, I am rushing to get the doctor. Dean, keep an eye on him so he doesn´t disconnect from the machines!” Meg rushed outside.  
“Dean… what is going on?” he asked and Dean was crying silently by his side. He softly move close and kissed his lips. Cass smiled and Dean cried harder.

The doctor had asked him to wait outside. It had happened once while he had been there in the last 5 years, a long term patient waking up. He had seen the rush of doctors and nurses, tests and family…. He had wished for it to happen to them so hard… maybe someone had finally listened to all his payers. Dean tried to contain the tears and dialled Sam.  
“I need you Sam, he is awake, he is awake Sam!!” He said and Sam assured him he was on his way to the hospital. True to his word 15 minutes later he was melting with Dean on a hug.  
“Dean, you can come in now” Meg said smiling. Inside Cass was almost sitting on the bed, Meg had changed his pajamas and combed his hair…  
“Hey handsome” said Dean rushing to his side  
“Hello Dean” Cass extended his hand with difficulty to touch his husband´s face “I seem to have forgotten how to use my extremities…Meg told me that I have been here for 5 years…” Cass´s expression was of confusion and wonder.  
“It doesn´t matter, the doc said you are alright and that with patience, food, physical therapy an love you will get back to normal” Said Dean and realized that Cass was looking at Sam.  
“A little taller than in the pictures, longer hippie hair but I am quite sure you are Sam” Cass said.  
“Hi Cass, nice to finally meet you” said Sam smiling warmly to the strong scent of happiness and protectiveness that Dean was irradiating.  
“My silly alpha… for 5 years you have come here every day for hours on end… reading to me…” Cass said and Dean melted onto him, Sam slipped outside to give them some time… after so many years, they deserved to catch up.   
“I …. When the doctors told me that the surgery had complications and that you were not waking up… I was heartbroken. I brought you back here, your brother Gabe is on his way. He paid for the best doctors and the best everything Cass. But nobody gave us any hope” said Dean  
“And still you came everyday” said Cass looking at his Alpha and imagining how horrible it would have been to deal with all that.  
“I couldn´t let you go, when I was sad or desperate you could sense my trouble and your scent would change either to comfort me or to share the distress… I knew you were still there, I had faith in us” said Dean proudly.  
“I love you alpha, I love you so much” Cass slipped some tears and Dean rushed to comfort him. He jumped into the bed and held his mate until they were both sound asleep. That is how Gabriel found them an hour later, letting them have some rest together he moved outside, there waiting there was a tall handsome man whose face looked familiar.  
“Sam? Sam Winchester?” he asked, the man looked surprised “Sorry, I am Gabriel Novak, we never met in person, I am Castiel´s brother, Dean showed me pictures of you” He tended his hand towards Sam. Sam shake his hand and pointed out towards the wheelchair.  
“Happened in the bombing?” Sam asked  
“Yeah, the second worst thing that had happened to me that day, the first was seeing my little brother being rushed into the ER with a piece of metal in his skull. He died in the ambulance and they got him back, the doctors said he flatted twice on the OR table. It was a miracle he survived the surgery but … then he never came back to us” Gabriel was quite shaken by the news.  
“He is back, he is back” Sam said reassuringly “The worst is over Gabriel”  
“Can we go in, see if they are awake?” asked Gabriel  
“Sure” said Sam, they moved towards the room and when they opened the door they found Dean and Cass entangled together in the little hospital bed making out like teens.  
“Hey you both! Hands off!” said Gabriel and Cass looked at him with wonder.  
“Gabe! I am so happy to see you?” Cass looked over to the wheelchair and frowned. A wave of sadness filled the room.  
“Don´t worry baby bro, I can still move a little. Here big man offer me a hand alright?” Sam approached and let Gabriel hold his arm to stand up and wobble to the bed. “They are just not working properly, I got shrapnel in my spine. But I am alive, so are you and now we are all awake, there is nothing I want anymore” said Gabe giving Cass a hug “I finally have you back”  
“I am glad to be back Gabe” Cass said and then looked over to Dean.  
“You got a good one there, you would have to ask him about the things he has done for you… he really loves you no matter what” Gabe said  
“I love you too Dean” Said Cass making his Alpha blush slightly  
“I cannot wait to take you home babe” said Dean   
“Home? I don´t have a home…my apartment is no longer there right?” he asked  
“No, I wanted to move everything into a storage but Dean insisted that you guys were mated therefore his house was now also your house so he moved everything there.” Said Gabe  
“How about your dad?” Castiel asked carefully  
“Dead, three years ago, bar fight…” Dean Said. “No matter what I am not hiding any longer. We are civils now, you are back, and our relationship won´t be a secret any longer” he said proudly  
“I am proud of you guys” said Sam.


	2. All I need is you

Two weeks later, after intense physical therapy and a lot of care from his mate Castiel was allowed to go home with Dean, he will continue to attend to daily sessions of physical therapy and weekly doctor check-ups until they were sure things were alright. Dean was so happy, his scent smelled like recently baked pie, fresh cut grass and home. Cass wanted to go home to Dean so badly, he just wanted to start his life with his mate. He had lost 5 years of his life! How unfair!  
Once they got home, Cass showed him how everything was arranged now but quickly told him that this was his home and he could change everything if that made him feel more comfortable. Cass kissed Dean and told him that everything was just perfect as it was. Dean took well care of him as Cass realized he had been doing all that time at the hospital. Meg had told him most of it, Dean staying with him every day for hours and hours, changing him, bathing him, making sure he was warm and comfortable, that everybody treated him right…. Because well for one, Cass was a freaking war hero and second, he was his mate and the love of his life.  
“Dean?” asked Cass from the couch where he was resting under a blanket  
“Yeah?” Dean checked on him  
“Can you sit here with me? There is something we need to talk about” said Cass and Dean frowned  
“O…k?” Dean sat on the little table to look Cass right in the eye.  
“The doctor said my body is reactivating nicely … I wanted to run by you the possibility that my heat may come quite soon too” Cass looked at Dean in the eye while talking to him “I don´t want to take suppressants but I don´t think I am healthy enough to carry a pregnancy to term…” Cass confessed a little disappointed.  
“Hey! We will get there, what is worrying you so much?” asked Dean  
“Would you be willing to wear heat condoms? I know Alphas say they are uncomfortable and honestly I personally don´t think I would like them at all … I would rather better feel you but…” Cass wondered  
“Of course I would, I would do anything for you” Dean explained and he looked honest  
“I am so tired all the time? I wish we could make love…” Cass whines and his scent changed a little sour. Dean caressed his face softly  
“Darling, you are recovering, things take time! We have all the time of the world” said Dean trying to encourage his mate “and once you get back to health… we are not leaving the bed” Dean winked and smiled softly at Cass  
“We lost 5 years! Life had stolen 5 years from us … I would have been a papa by now” Cass said sad  
“Honey…” Dean understood this fuss was because yeah, they had lost 5 years, wonderful years where recently mated couples share the most beautiful bonding experiences, mating, marrying, moving in together, mated heats and ruts, pups… and they have been prevented from doing any of that   
“ Listen, if we can and you feel like it I will breed you up all the time, I would keep you round and pregnant and growing my pups for the next ten years!” Cass huffed a laugh and Dean smirked “But babe, when you were on that bed I prayed, I know I am not a believer, but I prayed to whatever higher power existed if any… I prayed and I bargained, I bargained everything for you to wake up, even my own life… just to see you smile again…” Cass caressed his cheek  
“I love you” Cass whispered before kissing him softly  
“I love you, the only thing key to my life and my happiness is you babe, I would like pups? Yes, but if we cannot have then, we will adopt. I want us to live a long life together, the rest can be figured it out” Dean hugged Cass for Dear life “I love you” he whispered and let his inner alpha purr with happiness, he had his mate back.  
And in the end, Cass was worried for nothing, his inner Omega knew better that to weaken his body with a heat, at he was almost completely recovered four months later when he felt the fist symptoms of his heat approaching. He was ready for Dean now, oh he was more than ready!   
During the first three months of his recovery, when he felt with enough energy they had exchanged blow jobs and handjobs in the shower, a couple of mornings Dean had rutted against his ass while masturbating him… but he was now ready for the real deal. He roamed around the house making sure they had enough food and supplies, cooked a nice dinner and waited for Dean to come home. When he started to feel better and was able to handle life by himself, he had encouraged Dean to look for a job, Dean had reluctantly looked due to Cass´s encouragement and luckily he had found a great job on a big company putting his engineering degree at good use.


	3. Same Cas, same!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> careful, sex content! gifs gifs

 When Dean arrived home the sweetest most wonderful smell in the world hit him like a train. In an instant his Alpha was growling and he was hard… that could only mean Cass was in heat.

“Cass??!” he called him but in an instant he was following the alluring smell towards their room “Cass?” He opened the door and oh God! Castiel was naked in bed he was touching himself, his dick hard in his hand, his fingers opening his wet hole. “Oh babe” Dean felt his knees weaken but he moved towards the bed, removed Cass´s hand from his hole and licked him open with enthusiasm while hearing Cass scream with pleasure.

“I am ready Dean , please babe please I need you Alpha” Cass begged and Dean couldn´t remember how wonderful this was… they had only had penetrative sex their mating night and that was almost 5 years and a half ago… he opened his trousers and let his hard monstrous alpha dick out and using Cass´s own juices he coated himself and got in.

“Oh god… you are so big babe…. Move Dean” Cass asked him, he couldn´t see his mate right now so he couldn´t see how broken Dean was for a moment. For Cass it had been months but for him… it had been years. He composed himself when hearing Cass beg to be fucked and go it with the program, fucking wildly into his mate, the skin with skin slaps were only  in rivalry by the moans and groans of the couple and suddenly, Dean was knotting him and Cass was screaming his orgasm coating the bed with his release. Dean maneuvered him into his sides and kissed his mating mark. He was shaking

“Dean?” Cass moved a little to look at Dean, his face was covered with tears and he was silently crying. “Oh babe, you are crying!, no no no please Dean please talk to me  babe, don´t cry” Cass kissed him and tried to dry his tears but more kept coming “Dean why are you crying babe”

“I honestly thought that our mating night was all I was going to have with you… don´t get me wrong, I would have been by your side until my last breath, but lately I was beginning to lose hope to see you again, to talk to you again, to have you like this” Dean managed to say and suddenly Cass understood Dean´s tears.

“I am sorry darling, I thought that this would be a nice surprise but maybe I should have eased you into this instead of surprising you with a full blown heat… I wouldn´t have blamed you if you had moved on Dee” said Cass and that got Dean´s attention

“Cass.. I don´t…” Dean started but Cass interrupted

“Shuuuu listen to me, if you feel like you need more time, I can stop this heat, take the pills and we will do this another time” Cass said

“Are you kidding?” Dean looked at him “I don´t want to ever spend a night without you, I don´t want to spend a heat apart from you. I have dreamed for 5 years of this moment. I love you and I don´t want my knot to set you free…” Dean kissed him and he started moving slowly getting his knot to tug on his rim and chasing a second orgasm while kissing and licking at Cass´s pulse point.

“Oh fuck Dean!” said Cass abandoning himself to the pleasure that his pate was giving him hi was hard again and Dean took him in hand controlling his pleasure, there was not an inch of his skin that was not on fire and suddenly bliss overcame him and he closed his eyes feeling his alpha filling him again and again.

They spent all night making love, and when the sun was coming out, Cass´s head was gone and they both knew that it meant they had conceived.

“I didn´t know it will feel like this, I feel special” said Cass

“You are special babe” Dean complimented him but Cass could see in Dean´s eyes that he meant it

“I mean knowing that I am pregnant somehow I feel special” Dean´s hands came to his belly protectively “You are a miracle Cass and this baby is going to be so loved!” Dean kissed his bellybutton and made Cass laugh

“Silly alpha! I love you so fucking much that I don´t know how to make you understand” Cass said and Dean melted in his arms.

“Same Cas, same”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHORT Chapter... cause I am going through some stuff.

Dean held Cass´s hand when they told Sam and Jess that they were expecting. Cass held Dean´s hand when they saw the baby for the first time and he was crying. Life was good, Dean had his mate back home with him, healthy and safe and all that hurt that he had gone through for five years was in the past. To love him and care for him was his mission in life, he had lost so much time…  
Sex was careful and soft because wanted to dote on his mate and make him feel loved not just desired, he love to hold Cass during their post-coital haze so he could feel his body melting in his arms. Feeling safe and content. Their scents mingling.  
They redid one of the guest bedrooms into the baby room, they painted it soft yellow and place a little crib and a rocking chair in the room, as well as a little bookcase with some books to read to the baby.  
When the due date approached they were very excited, Cass was huge and looking forward to the baby to be born, they didn´t want to know the sex so that would be a nice surprise.   
They did agree on two names: Jack or Claire. 

It was the middle of the night when Case woke up to the feeling he was peeing himself but soon realized his water had just broken, he woke Dean up.  
“Babe, wake up please” Cass carefully shoved Dean´s shoulder “My water just broke” he told Dean who was too sleepy to hear thing right at the first try “My water just broke, the baby is coming” he clarified and he could see the moment Dean´s eye got round with surprise. In less than 10 minutes they were on their way to the hospital. Dean had plenty of time to call Sam and Jess and Gabriel while they were waiting for the labor to move forward. 

Six hours later, Cass was pushing hard to deliver baby Jack, who cried loudly when coming into this world. Crying a little less loud Dean held his baby boy and place him on Cass´s arms but just for a second when the pain made Cass cry out. Dean scared took Jack into his arms while scared look at the doctor fuss.

“What is going on?” he asked  
“I feel pressure, like I need to push agaiiiiiin” said Cass in pain  
“There is another baby, there is another baby, you need to push with the next contraction Castiel” said the doctor trying to make him understand  
“How can there be another baby…. In the sonogram there was only one…” Cass argued but soon a contraction made him clunk his teeth and push. “Fuuuck”  
“Everything is going to be alright, push baby push” Dean encourage him and held his hand while holding jack until baby Claire was born, her cries were soft” The twin girl was smaller but healthy and bundled on a blanket was place on Cass´s arms.  
“please Dean let me hold jack too” Cass was exhausted but wasted to hold his babies. Dean place Jack on his arms as well and them quickly backed up a little to take a picture with his phone to send to Sam and Gabe   
“They are perfect Cass”  
“Yes Dean, they are perfect” Said Cass “Where have you been hiding little Claire? We love you very much  
“I love you all three very much” said Dean closing his eyes and thanking the Universe for letting him live this experience.

 

That night while Cass was rightfully resting, Dean was seated by the crib where Jack and Claire were sleeping. They were so perfect, both had black hair like Cass and their skin was very pale. He inhaled their scents. Finally he was whole again.


End file.
